Mi hermano Menma
by Tupsi
Summary: La vida de Naruto era tranquila, prospera, inigualable. Oh sí, todo era paz y nada de qué preocuparse. Pero ante la llegada de su desaparecido hermano Menma todo comenzó a derrumbarse y muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar.


**Título: **Mi hermano Menma

**Personajes principales: **Naruto y Menma.

**Pareja: **NaruHina y MenHina

**Rated: **T

**Autor: **Tupsi

**Resumen: **La vida de Naruto era tranquila, prospera, inigualable. Oh sí, todo era paz y nada de qué preocuparse. Pero ante la llegada de su desaparecido hermano Menma todo comenzó a derrumbarse y muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Y Menma tampoco. Solamente sueño con los dos.}

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi hermano Menma**

[Prólogo]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana, cuando se despertó Naruto Uzumaki sintió algo en el ambiente que no le gustó para nada. No era el mismo ambiente agradable con el cual se despertaba todos los días.

Naruto miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta en su reloj digital que era temprano y no se había levantado tarde como siempre lo hacía.

Pero bueno, el rubio de ojos azules como el intenso mar no le dio tanta importancia y se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos y soltando un bostezo, caminando hacia la ducha para darse un baño rápido e irse rápidamente a la universidad. Para Naruto era algo sorprendente el haber terminado el bachillerato, en especial sabiendo las calificaciones tan bajas que él había tenido durante los tres años en que estuvo cursando la educación media superior.

Y no solo para Naruto fue sorpresa verse vestido con la toga y con el certificado en la mano. Sasuke se dio su buena sorpresa ese día en que Naruto apareció a su lado.

Oh sí, lindos recuerdos para él. Pero ahora Naruto no debía de recordar los gratos momentos sino más bien checar que el agua se encontrara en una buena temperatura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Buenos días, 'dattebayo…!

Naruto paró sus saludos matutinales y su sonrisa se borró.

No había absolutamente nadie en la cocina. Y a esas horas su madre se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo, moviéndose de aquí para allá, mientras que su padre leía tranquilamente el periódico como cada mañana. Naruto al ver asi de desolada la cocina pudo adivinar que se habían marchado más temprano de lo normal a sus trabajos.

Se fue acercando hasta toparse con su bentō y una hojita de papel en la que Naruto puedo leer:

"Tú padre y yo tuvimos que irnos a hacer algunos pendientes juntos. Te he dejado el almuerzo 'dattebane. No llegues tarde a la escuela o si no te las verás muy mal conmigo, enano.

Con amor, tus padres"

La voz de Kushina Uzumaki recitar esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de Naruto, en especial la amenaza.

Su madre igual a las de todos sus amigos, era peligrosa.

Naruto vio el reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina y se dio cuenta que era buena hora, sin embargo, no quería tener que retrasarse y que su madre se llegara a enterar.

Porque sí, Kushina se enteraba de todo de alguna manera.

Tomó el bentō entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Estaba en aquellos momentos sin dinero ya que su padre junto con su madre lo habían castigado por haberse llevado a hurtadillas el coche y… bueno, haberlo estrellado. ¡Obvio fue un accidente! No había tenido culpa alguna que esos dos malditos gatos de pacotilla pasaran precisamente en frente cuando conducía él.

Pero ya que, estaba castigado y, por ende, sin ningún yen dentro de sus bolsillos. Asi que Naruto, ya con su mochila puesta, abrió la puerta y se puso sus convers para de una vez marcharse a la escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina estaba nerviosa.

Minato podía leerla a la perfección. Verla jugar con sus dedos, girar su rostro de un lado a otro tratando de buscarlo, o simplemente soltar muchos "dattebane" sueltos y presurosos era clara señal que los nervios la estaban comiendo viva.

Es que para Kushina aquello no era sencillo. Además de que detestaba tener que encontrarse en un espacio tan cerrado como lo era aquella comisaría, sentía que las emociones que tenía en su interior revoloteaban de un lado a otro, no dejándola en paz.

Siempre había sido segura de sí misma, nunca nerviosa, bueno, no cuando Minato se encontraba a su lado y hacía cosas que a la gran Habanera Sangrienta (nombre que se dio a sí misma al momento de poner en su lugar a Fugaku-teme en la preparatoria) la hacían sonrojar. Es decir, ese caso era diferente para Kushina y no podía dejar de sentir esa desesperación por verle.

— Minato-sensei.

Un policía se acercó hasta ellos, haciendo que la madura pareja lo miraran. El joven policía de nombre Obito, les sonrió tranquilamente, en especial a su amigo y al que veía como un segundo padre, Minato Namikaze para bajar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado desde que ellos habían ingresado a la comisaría.

— En esos mismos momentos lo están dejando en libertad –les dio el anuncio, a lo que el rubio asintió —. Pero antes tendrán que hablar con su tutor.

— De acuerdo, Obito, asi lo haremos –murmuro Minato, asintiendo comprensivo.

Obito se giró y comenzó a caminar, mientras que Minato miraba a Kushina y tomaba fuertemente su mano entre las suyas.

Kushina por su parte, ante la mirada de Minato, aquellos ojos azules que le decía que ya era la hora, solamente pudo pasar saliva. Le devolvió el apretón de manos y con una sonrisa amplia, asi de brillante, Minato comenzó a guiarla con él y con Obito a pasos más adelante que ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Veo que te gusta causar muchos, muchos problemas.

Bee miró al joven que se quitaba el polvo de su chaqueta y el cual mantenía su rostro escondido con aquella capucha.

Ese mocoso era un dolor de cabeza desde que lo había encontrado casi a medio morir en una de las vías del tren. Desde ese entonces, aquel mocoso le causó muchos problemas, incluso ahora ya con 19 años no dejaba de serlo. Y Bee Killer no era eterno, de hecho ya estaba bastante grandecito a pesar de que lo quisiera esconder con su rap y vistiendo como los chicos de hoy lo hacían.

— Tsk, deja de joder, Bee. Me duele la cabeza y no quiero escucharte –murmuro con voz ronca, sin bajar la capucha.

Bee suspiró pesadamente.

— Mocoso –gruñó, dándose la vuelta —. Como sea pequeño imbécil, hay que irnos. El trabajo que tenemos no se va a hacer solo, además me debes de pagar lo que gaste para sacarte de aquí.

— Yo no te pedí en ningún momento que lo hicieras. Ni mucho menos que te preocuparás por mí.

Bee detuvo sus pasos y miró por encima de su hombro y a través de sus lentes bastantes fashión al muchacho que aún no le daba el rostro.

A pesar de que Bee no fuese los que mostraran tan fácilmente sus sentimientos, aquello le caló en el mero corazón, como una flecha que atravesaba sin ningún problema. No pudo evitar encariñarse con el mocoso, había sido su colega desde que lo encontró y habían compartido momentos agradables.

Lentamente para Bee ese mocoso problemático se había convertido en alguien especial. Pero por lo visto, para Menma… no.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

Con lo que Bee se topó ahora fueron los ojos azules, oscuros y agresivos de Menma, que le miraba con una ceja alzada y con suciedad en su rostro y algunos golpes en su rostro. No vio ningún rastro del pircing que el mocoso se había puesto en la ceja asi que supuso que se lo habían arrancado en la riña en la que Menma participó.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que dejes de pelear con esos chicos? Lo único que vas a conseguir a este paso será la muerte, mocoso.

Menma solo chasqueó la lengua fastidiado de los sermones de Bee como si este fuese su padre. Solamente seguía sus ideales y se preocupaba por sí mismo, por nadie más. Y aun cuando Bee fue quien lo ayudo cuando él casi moría, no significaba nada.

Si se metía en problemas de alguna manera se las arreglaba. Asi había sido la vida de Menma desde que había escapado de aquel orfanato de pacotilla.

Al ver asi de callado a Menma, Bee comenzó a caminar, pero…

— Bee-san. ¿Puede esperar un minuto?

— Oi chico ya te dije que no fui yo…

Bee dejó de hablar al ver a Obito, pero esta vez no estaba solo, al contrario, dos personas que él nunca en su vida había visto se encontraban detrás del peli negro. Una ceja blanca se alzó en el rostro del rapero, sobre todo al ver que estos no dejaban de mirar a Menma, mientras que el azabache de ojos azules les miraba con confusión y agresividad en sus ojos.

— No, no nada referente a lo que usted supone, Bee-san –habló Obito, mirando a Menma.

Bee miró a Menma.

— Ay Dios, ¿acaso causo más problemas? ¿Tendré que pagar más dinero?

Pobre de su cartera.

— Oh no, nada de eso –habló Obito, haciendo suspirar a Bee y afilando la mirada azulada de Menma —. Verá, ellos… –el Uchiha tragó saliva.

Dios siempre le tocaba las situaciones más densas.

— Ellos… desean hablar con usted.

— ¿Para qué?

Ahora preguntó Menma, el cual no perdía la mirada en el rubio y en la pelirroja que le miraban con… ¿amor? No, debía de estar completamente loco. Porque siempre había visto de las demás personas siempre odio, rencor, ambición y frialdad, nunca amor.

— Oi Menma, mejor ve por tus cosas, yo hablaré con ellos –dijo Bee, usando su voz de siempre.

Menma miró al rapero y rodó sus ojos. Seguramente se trataba de alguno de los problemas que Bee tenía, asi que no hizo nada más que empezar a caminar hasta tomar sus cosas.

Cuando Menma se alejó lo suficiente, el rostro amigable de Bee desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa algo amarga.

— Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, pero no me lo esperaba de esta manera.

Minato como Kushina se sorprendieron ante lo que Bee decía.

— Oh vamos, no soy tan idiota como me veo. Si pienso –Bee rió con algo de gracia —, además veo en ustedes dos los rasgos de ese mocoso tonto.

Bee alzó la mirada para verlos.

— Bien, tenemos mucho que hablar como para quedarnos aquí parados y sin decir nada. ¿No les parece?

**¿Continuara…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Me auto declaro fan de Naruto y Menma. Son los hombres más sexys que he visto en la vida.

Y el NaruHinaMen… ¿lo dije bien? Bueno en fin, me gusta también.

Acabo de leer los fantásticos fics de Lady Mitzuki, una escritora que a mi criterio tiene ideas originales y buena escritura, me ha enganchado con este triángulo amoroso.

Sé que Menma es Naruto en la nueva película, pero estos son fics y se vale de todo. Y si digo que aquí Naruto y Menma van a ser hermanos pues no habrá problema.

Pues solo espero que les guste esta idea rara cuando me la planteé me gustó mucho. Llevo algo avanzado asi que pienso que no tardaré mucho en actualizar, y si lo hago denme un coscorrón mediante sus palabras.

Tengo que avisar que los principales capítulos se tratarán más de la convivencia entre Naruto y Menma como hermanos; el cómo Menma se acostumbra a una nueva familia que él nunca tuvo; el cómo Naruto tendrá que lidiar con otra persona más dentro de su casa…

Hinata si va a parecer, es el complemento perfecto en este fic, solo que aguarden, todavía no. Quiero que aparezca en el justo momento en que las cosas entre los hermanos Uzumaki van bien, por decirlo asi.

Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber si les gusta.

**Tupsi **fuera.


End file.
